L'Autre
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Ce jour-là, emmener Lisanna ne fut pas la seul chose que fit l'anima. En effet, au même moment, dans une clairière aux abords de Magnolia, une personne apparue. Edo-Lisanna. Son chemin dans ce nouveau monde croisera alors celui de ces fées. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Natsu/Edo-Lisanna - Label SPPS.


**Mon dernier petit chef d'oeuvre depuis mon Mystogan/Natsu ! J'ai nommé le Natsu/Edo-Lisanna ! Il y a bien du NaLi, du EdoNaLi, du Edolas NaLi, même du NaEdoNa_ (!)_ et pas un seul NaEdoLi !_ -vous vous êtes pas perdu, ça va ? x)-_ Une honte, un blasphème, un sacrilège dans le monde du NaLi ! 8D Ok, je m'emporte un peu o/ ... mais c'est vrai x). Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire cet OS. Il n'est pas aussi long que 'Destins Liés', qui soit dit en passant risque d'avoir une suite ou spin-off si vous préférez, mais je trouve que c'est suffisant. Bref, Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire et le caractère déjanté de Edo-Lisanna, si. J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! À la prochaine dans Les incompris ou avec un OS Eren/Mikasa ~**

**Et si vous aimez le Miraxus, un recueil a été posté dimanche à l'occasion de la Miraxus Week !**

* * *

En ce soir de mai, l'inévitable arriva pour les Strauss. Tout changea pour cette famille pourtant si unie. Toutefois, ils ne furent pas les seuls car au même moment, dans un monde parallèle, leurs semblables perdaient eux aussi quelqu'un de précieux, cher à leurs cœurs.

En ce soir de mai, alors que les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, ils perdirent une même personne. Une petite sœur.

_Lisanna._

**xxx**

Le silence régnait en ce lieu habituellement si bruyant et plein de vie alors que tout le monde fixait la porte avec incertitude. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Cette vision était-elle réelle ? Une seule et même question qui résonnait dans tous les cœurs. Un verre se brisa. Et ce fut le début des cris et des pleurs, les mouvements recommencèrent.

Pourtant, l'une de ces personnes ne bougeait pas et continué à fixer cette apparition. Son cœur lui disait de faire comme les autres, d'accourir et de pleurer de joie. De la serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus la laisser partir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car au plus profond de lui-même il savait.

Cette odeur, cette sensation. Ce n'était pas elle. Sa posture, son physique étaient pourtant les mêmes, mais cette lueur dans ses yeux était différente.

Ce n'était pas elle.

Ce n'était pas Lisanna.

C'était une Autre.

Natsu se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis, attrapa une mission et marcha en direction de la sortie après avoir laissé à une courte note sur le bar. Il passa à côté de l'apparition sans un regard pour elle. Son cœur lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder la guilde s'animer face à ce double. Et au fond de lui il savait que les autres s'en rendraient compte bien assez tôt.

**xxx**

Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard que le Dragon Slayer revint à Fairy Tail, après avoir rempli sa mission avec succès. Le dos raide, il poussa les portes du bâtiment et y entra. Les voix cessèrent, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il ne voulait juste pas voir cette Autre. Natsu se dirigea donc droit vers le bar sans un regard autour le lui, ignorant même les railleries de Grey, et s'assis face à Mirajane qui se tenait étonnement derrière le bar.

« Que fais-tu là Mira ?

̶ Bonjour Natsu. J'ai décidé d'arrêter les missions pendant un moment, alors je pense aider au comptoir en attendant, fit-elle en regardant ailleurs. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse, mais ne dit rien, se concentrant à ne pas regarder ailleurs.

« Tu savais n'est-ce pas ? Que ce n'était pas elle quand elle est arrivée à la guilde, repris la démone.

̶ Oui, son odeur et sa magie sont différentes. En fait, je n'ai ressenti aucune magie venant d'elle. »

Ce sujet lui avait valu pas mal de maux de tête durant ces deux dernières semaines. Habituellement, même les personnes non magiques possédaient quelques particules dans leurs corps. Très faible, certes, mais il y en avait une. Pourtant dans cette Autre il n'y avait absolument rien, juste une sensation de vide. Mirajane acquiesça.

« C'est dû au fait qu'elle vienne d'un monde parallèle. »

Le mage ouvrit grand les yeux, totalement stupéfait. Une telle chose existait ?

« C'est un monde différent du nôtre, mais où chacune des personnes existent dans les deux avec des personnalités plus ou moins différentes. Par exemple le Grey d'ici se déshabille tout le temps alors que là-bas il porte en permanence une dizaine de couches de vêtements. Toutefois, la plus grande différence entre les deux mondes et que là-bas, il n'y a pas de magie ou très peu que l'on trouve uniquement dans des lacrimas. »

Ceci expliquait cela. Voilà pourquoi il avait ressenti cette désagréable sensation de vide. Néanmoins, il sourit face à cette révélation à propos du mage de glace. Il avait une nouvelle source de moquerie pour leur prochaine bataille.

Mirajane continua alors à lui expliquer ce quel savait sur cet autre monde ainsi que la possibilité de leur Lisanna soit là-bas. Ce qui rendit Natsu fou de joie. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ainsi tendu.

« Elle n'est pas là tu sais, fit la future barman. Elle a voulu aller visiter les alentours »

Oh, elle avait remarqué. Il se détendit alors et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tout le monde agissait de manière habituelle, seule la mage aux cheveux blancs semblait différente.

« Je vois, merci. Comme j'ai terminé la mission, je vais rentrer chez moi et trouver Happy comme je l'ai laissé derrière l'autre jour. À demain Mira.

̶ Au revoir Natsu. »

Natsu se leva donc pour se diriger vers la sortie comme deux semaines plus tôt. Il salua quelques personnes sur son passage, lança une pique à Grey sur ses différentes façons de s'habiller –ou déshabiller- puis quitta la guilde.

Pourtant, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait derrières les portes, car elle était là juste en face de lui. L'Autre.

« Je peux te parler, Earth-Natsu ? s'enquit-elle. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils face à l'appellation des plus étrange, mais hocha tout de même la tête curieux de s'avoir ce qu'elle lui voulait malgré ses différents.

**xxx**

Le rose et la blanche étaient tous les deux assis au bord de la rivière asséchée près de Magnolia. Un silence plutôt gênant régné alors.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? commença Natsu.

̶ Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas Earth-Lisanna ? Elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache ? Enfin non, je ne sais pas, mais tout le monde m'a dit qu'elle était très gentille alors une telle chose n'est pas possible. Parce que si tu ne l'aimes pas alors je prendrais sa place pour toujours ! Je ne veux pas lui infliger le fait de vivre dans une guilde où quelqu'un ne l'aimera pas car chez moi ça ne sera pas le cas. Pour mon autre moi, je ferais tout ! Tu as bien compris espèce de minable ? fit-elle d'un seul coup, finissant à bout de souffle. »

Edo-Lisanna regarda alors attentivement son voisin –qui jusqu'à présent la fixait ahuri- prête à le voir se mettre à pleurer et crier des excuses. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait il se mit à rire. Non, ce fut pire. Il avait éclaté de rire, bruyamment qui plus es.

« Hé ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle ! se vexa-t-elle. »

Natsu lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se marrer. Qu'est-ce que s'était que cette fille, vraiment ? Et cette tirade, n'était-ce pas un peu excessif comme réaction ? Sans compter qu'elle ne voudrait pas rentrer chez elle pour _ça_.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le crétin qui t'as mis dans la tête une connerie pareille –franchement, comme si je n'aimais pas Lisanna-, mais c'est vachement drôle ! »

Finalement il l'aimait bien dans le fond cette fille, elle était marrante.

Quant à la blanche, elle regarda le garçon mitigée. Ce serait-elle trompée ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu partie quand je suis arrivée ? Et lorsque je demande des informations sur toi, tout le monde se tait ou commence à murmurer entre eux ! »

Natsu redevint alors sérieux et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Le fait que je n'aime pas Lisanna est totalement stupide, elle est ma meilleure amie. Les autres de la guilde n'ont pas parlé de moi pour la bonne raison que si je voulais te parler ou quoique ce soit, ça aurait été à moi de le faire. Et puis, pour t'informer, s'il y a une personne que je n'aime pas dans cette ville : c'est toi. »

**xxx**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la discussion entre Natsu et celle qu'il nommait l'Autre. Depuis que le Dragon Slayer avait laissé en plan la jeune fille stupéfaite au bord de la rivière, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés. Ni même approché. Au plus grand dam de Mirajane qui voulait aider à apaiser la douleur de la perte que venait de subir Natsu. Malgré que cela soit dur à avouer, la jeune mage devait admettre que la perte de Lisanna était pour elle et au reste de la guilde moins dur à supporter. Elle avait une présence à laquelle s'accrocher. Une voix, un corps, et malgré que sa Lisanna et Edo-Lisanna soit différentes, l'une était là quand même. Mais Natsu, lui, n'avait personne à qui se rattacher, personne à qui s'accrocher pour s'empêcher de tomber et de sombrer.

Alors que tout le monde continuait de vivre dans un semblant de paix, lui, était seul.

Ce que Mirajane, ne savait pas, c'est que cela allait s'arranger tout seul et que le temps allait agir de lui-même.

**xxx**

Comme de nombreuses fois déjà, ce matin-là, Edo-Lisanna se promenait dans Magnolia et ses alentours. Elle aimait beaucoup les paysages harmonieux et fleuris de ce monde, si différent de ceux arides et sableux d'Edolas. Elle était certaine que Mira-nee et Elf-niichan les aimeraient aussi. La blanche eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à sa famille de son monde. Elle lui manquait terriblement, mais la jeune fille avait foie en son futur retour.

Soudain, un peu plus loin devant elle, elle vit Earth-Natsu allongé sur le bord de la rivière. Edo-Lisanna pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux et son air défait. Cette vue lui fit mal au cœur, ce garçon qui avait l'air si énergique et joyeux les fois où elle l'apercevait en compagnie de la guilde était à présent seul en train de ruminer sa tristesse. Malgré qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'aimait, elle ne voulait, pouvait, pas le laisser ainsi.

Sortant de sa poche une boite d'allumettes, la mage d'Edolas en alluma une pour se donner du courage et s'avança vers le garçon aux cheveux roses. C'est déterminée qu'elle alla s'asseoir près de lui tout en jouant avec la flamme au bout du petit bout de bois. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Natsu l'avait entendu arriver sur le chemin aux abords du lac depuis déjà 10 minutes. Mais ce qui l'avait intrigué était l'odeur du feu, très légère, mais belle et bien présente. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas et continua à fixer les nuages blancs du ciel. Aussi blanc que les cheveux de Lisanna.

« Tu sais, ça ne sers à rien de ruminer le passé comme ça. C'est ainsi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu as perdu ta meilleure amie et je suis loin de chez moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas morte et que ma famille à Edolas s'occupe bien d'elle. Ton toi de mon monde aussi probablement. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil bien que son caractère soit l'opposé du tien. Et puis, quand elle reviendra, je suis certaine qu'elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme tu es là maintenant. Les yeux cernés, le regard triste. En tant que double de moi-même, je suis certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que Fairy Tail soit si triste, que tu restes là, seul. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est vrai ? Tu la connais mieux que moi après tout. Je sais aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas pour être là à sa place et que tu n'auras probablement que faire de tout ce que je viens de te dire. Si c'est le cas, fais-le au moins pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse à son retour parmi vous. Et peu importe ton avis, je suis elle et je ne peux pas changer ce fait. »

Durant tout ce monologue, la jeune femme avait craqué une dizaine d'allumettes avec lesquelles elle s'amusait avant de les éteindre avant d'en reprendre une nouvelle. Un moyen comme un autre de passer son temps, ou de tout simplement rester calme et de s'empêcher de stresser face à la future réaction du mage aux cheveux roses.

« C'est faux, tu n'es pas comme Lisanna.

̶ Huh ? »

C'était ça, sa réaction ? Et que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle et… elle étaient pourtant identiques. Comme s'il avait entendu ces pensées, Natsu continua.

« C'est vrai que vous êtes identiques, de vrai jumelles. Vos odeurs sont similaires, la façon de marcher aussi et vous aimez les mêmes types de vêtements. Cependant, Lis' ne parlerait jamais comme tu le fais. Ce n'est pas son genre de déballer des putains de récits comme tu sembles avoir l'habitude de faire. Et surtout, jamais elle ne s'amuserait à jouer avec des allumettes. »

Sous le regard quelque peu étonné de la blanche, Natsu s'assit avant de lui prendre le paquet d'allumettes des mains et de s'en allumer une. … Pour la mettre la flamme dans sa bouche comme si de rien n'était.

Edo-Lisanna ne put s'empêcher de crier de stupeur. Elle aimait le feu, cet élément si imprévisible et chaleureux à la fois, mais de là à l'avaler comme s'il s'agissait d'une nourriture quelconque, … ce n'était pas normal !

« Tu… tu… tu es fou ! balbutina-t-elle »

Natsu leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment que non, il ne l'était pas.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis un Dragon Slayer du feu donc ça ne me fait absolument rien. »

Devant l'incompréhension de l'Autre, il s'expliqua.

« En tant que Dragon Slayer, je suis capable d'utiliser le feu comme j'en ai envie, un peu comme les élémentaires à la différence que le feu ne me fais absolument rien, si bien que je peux le manger pour me nourrir ou alimenter mon niveau de magie. Mais aussi… hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Alors que Natsu parlait, Edo-Lisanna s'était rapprochée de lui et le regardait comme fascinée. Entre leurs deux corps, se trouvait un petit bout de bois que la jeune fille avait ramassé quelques secondes auparavant.

« Tu… tu… tu peux me montrer ton feu s'il te plait ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais j'aimerai vraiment, vraiment le voir. S'il est différent des autres. J'aime beaucoup cet élément à la fois majestueux et … »

Déjà las de devoir écouter de nouveau un monologue enflammé, il se pressa d'allumer la brindille que l'Autre tendait.

« Ohhhhh ! »

Ah, pas de monologue cette fois-ci. Tant mieux pour lui dans ce cas. Il l'avait déjà entendu faire un discourt à Grey d'une bonne dizaine de minutes sur le pourquoi du comment la Erza de son monde était une personne pas du tout fréquentable et totalement effrayante. Même lui avait presque plein le mage de glace. Presque.

La voyant totalement absorbée par la petite flamme, il se leva et sans la prévenir parti. Il serait plus tranquille à la clairière pour ressasser ses souvenirs. Et peut-être qu'après il irait chercher une mission, histoire de passer le temps.

**xxx**

De son côté, Edo-Lisanna resta une dizaine de minutes à fixer la flamme avant de se rendre compte de l'absence du rose. Elle haussa les épaules, pas plus concernée que ça à l'instant même et se rendit à la résidence pour filles où elle logeait depuis son arrivée.

La flamme ne s'éteignit que tard dans la nuit.

**xxx**

Les semaines passaient et une étrange amitié se forma entre les deux adolescents. Cette amitié était différente de celle entre Lisanna et Natsu. Ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps au bord de la rivière asséchée sans même se consulter avant, Natsu enflammait une branche pour la blanche alors que celle-ci parlait, parlait… et parlait. Le Dragon Slayer continuait de l'appeler l'Autre, refusant de la nommer Lisanna ou Edo-Lisanna –trop étrange comme appellation selon ses propres standards. Une entente s'était peu à peu créée, et ce grâce au feu, car en échange de voir les flammes du mage, Edo-Lisanna lui ramenait toujours un objet capable de produire afin qu'il s'en nourrisse.

Des allumettes, des briquets, des chalumeaux ou encore des lance-flammes magiques. Tout y passait, au plus grand plaisir de Natsu qui pouvait ainsi se nourrir de feu plus souvent que d'habitude.

Néanmoins, cette étrange amitié avait un fond bien plus fort Natsu guérissait. Le cœur détruit par la disparition de sa meilleure amie et surtout première amie, celle qui avait toujours cru en lui, se réparait peu à peu. Tout doucement. La solitude dans laquelle était plongée le Dragon Slayer du feu depuis l'accident s'effritait, lui permettant d'avancer et de redevenir lui-même. Le garçon toujours souriant et joyeux qu'il avait été. Une fois pour toute.

**xxx**

Les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers tombaient joyeusement en ce matin de mai, cela faisait quatre mois que l'Autre était apparue. Le deuil était passé, mais les séquelles de la disparition de Lisanna laissaient encore des traces. L'arrêt des missions de Mirajane, l'excès de mission d'Elfman ou encore l'extrême besoin de solitude –plus si solitaire- de Natsu.

C'est d'ailleurs lors de ces moments de solitude qu'Edo-Lisanna venait le rejoindre, au bord de l'ancienne rivière. Comme ce matin-là où, assise à gauche de Natsu avec un sac à dos sur ses genoux et des allumettes allumées dans les mains, la blanche sifflotait un air gai.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé cette semaine grâce à des… hm contacts ! Non, tu ne devineras jamais tellement il s'agit de quelques choses d'absolument génial, innovant et tout simplement nouveau. Un tout nouveau moyen de faire du feu, que je n'ai même jamais vu à Edolas alors que nous sommes des pros en fabrication d'objets magiques – après tout c'est notre seul moyen d'en faire ! Je n'ai pas trop compris comment s'était fabriqué, mais j'en ai acheté plein ! Si bien que j'ai ruiné les économies qu'Earth-Mira-nee m'avait offert. Elle ne va pas m'en vouloir je pense, acheter un nouveau moyen du faire du feu, c'est pour la bonne cause tu ne penses pas ? »

Finalement habitué au monologue, Natsu acquiesça calmement malgré sa furieuse envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. L'interrompre ou faire une quelconque remarque avant la fin risquerait de la faire repartir à nouveau. Et le rose n'en avait aucune envie.

« Et de quoi il s'agit au juste ?

̶ Il s'agit de bombe, mais au lieu d'exploser et de produire une énorme quantité de fumé et une autre de feu proportionnelle à celle du combustible, tu n'as pas besoin de combustible ! Ce qui veut dire qu'au lieu de produire une grande quantité de fumé et 'peu' de flammes, tu n'obtiens qu'une énorme masse de feu ! Et peu importe l'endroit où tu te trouves ! expliqua Edo-Lisanna en lui tendant 10 petites boules rouges qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. Pour les utiliser, il suffit d'en lancer une sur le sol et bouuuum !

̶ Waouuuuuuuh ! C'est géant, merci l'Autre ! s'exclama Natsu tout content, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

̶ Je savais bien que ça te plairait ! Tu n'as qu'à les utiliser en combat, quand tu as besoin de flammes. Non ? … »

Edo-Lisanna allait continuer de parler, mais s'interrompit en voyant l'air émerveillé du rose qui examinait en détail les petites bombes. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne laisse place à un autre, beaucoup plus triste. Le regard un peu dans le vague, elle reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, tu vas être heureux, Earth-Natsu. Je pars aujourd'hui, pour mon monde. Ta Lisanna va revenir ici également, j'en suis convaincue. Votre vie à tous va redevenir comme avant, peut-être même qu'Earth-Mira-nee va reprendre ses missions, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je vais également reprendre ma vie d'avant la fuite, les combats, les rires et les pleurs. Cela me rend triste et heureuse à la fois. C'est assez étrange comme sensation, tu ne penses pas ? Néanmoins, il me reste deux choses à faire ici, avant de partir.

̶ Lesquels ? fut la seule chose que pu dire Natsu, qui malgré l'annonce, n'était en fin de compte, pas si heureux que ça.

̶ Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu mettes l'une de tes flammes dans ce bocal, demanda la blanche en sortant un récipient de 10 centimètres de larges et 30 de haut. En souvenir de la grande diversité 'flammique' d'Earthland. »

_Et de toi, aussi. _Mais ça, elle ne le lui dit pas.

Le Dragon Slayer ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, cette Autre était réellement incorrigible.

« Tu sais, ma flamme ne va pas rester indéfiniment dans ce flacon, aussi gros soit-il. Mais si ça te fait plaisir… »

Natsu tendit sa main au-dessus récipient et y envoya une grande flamme à l'intérieur. Edo-Lisanna s'empressa alors de le fermer et de le ranger dans son sac à dos, qu'elle mit ensuite sur son épaule.

« Et la dernière chose qu'il me reste à faire… »

Lentement, en regardant Natsu dans les yeux, elle s'approcha du visage du rose avant de déposer un léger baiser contre ses lèvres. Doucement, tendrement et chastement.

« Sayonara, murmura-t-elle contre celles-ci avant de disparaître vers la guilde, sous la pluie de pétales de cerisiers. »

**xxx**

Devant l'entrée de la guilde, où se déroulait le transfert, Edo-Lisanna faisait ses adieux à la guilde quand son regard fut attiré par de grandes gerbes de flammes au loin. Grande et haute, brûlante et majestueuses. Elle observa fascinée les flammes danser quelques instants avant de disparaître soudainement. La blanche ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur le flacon brûlant qui se trouvait dans son sac, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Earthland était vraiment un très beau monde.

**xxx**

Après son repas rapide et très volumineux, sa main droite sur ses lèvres, Natsu marchait le regard ailleurs en direction de sa clairière favorite. Il avait une tombe à enlever.

**xxx**

Sur Edolas, Edo-Lisanna ne se lassait jamais de regarder la flamme de Natsu, au plus grand désespoir d'un grand nombre de personnes qui ne comprenait pas son adoration pour le feu et cette flamme en particulier. La blanche pouvait rester des heures à la regarder, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres.

Malheureusement, comme l'avait prédit le Dragon Slayer, la flamme ne tint pas éternellement et s'éteignit.

Quatre mois plus tard.


End file.
